Danganronpa Infinity/Prologue
Prologue: The Calm Before The Storm The last thing I remember before I woke up in this place is the moments leading up to my arrival in this place. A woman was at my book signing. She had long, pale pink hair and wore mostly black, save for some dark purple leather gloves. "Hello," she said. "Um... Ma'am, you don't have any books for me to sign..." I pointed out, forgetting to greet her--as usual. "I don't read mysteries. As the former Ultimate Detective, I don't find them to be as exciting as real murders and such. Besides, that's not what I'm here for, Tomoe-kun," she replied, with absolutely no expression on her face. "What are you here for?" I asked. "I'm here to scout you for Hope's Peak 79th Class," she answered, still expressionless. "I'm Kyōko Kirigiri. Vice Principal there." "Huh?" I asked. "Principal Naegi would like you take the title of "Ultimate Intellectual"." ---- After those words, I woke up here. I can't say if it was a dream, a delusion, or reality... All I can say is that my entire body is in excruciating pain... And that the ceiling above me isn't the color of my own. I can't move, and since I can't move, I guess I'll introduce myself. My name is Yuki Tomoe. I don't want to sound boastful, but... I'm one of the best selling authors of all time. I'm also physically weak, require copious amounts of medication to survive, and have other special needs. I guess... I'm the Ultimate Intellectual, too. I skipped my first year of Junior High. Thus, I am a high school student. My pain is fading at an unnatural speed... I think I can move now. As I lift my back off of the bed, I confirm that this, in fact, isn't my room. My glasses. I need to find them. How did I not already realize that they were gone? I look around to see that they're on the nightstand beside my bed. I pick them up, and put them on. I have plenty of questions. Where am I? Why am I here? Who brought me here? Am I alone? ---- I turn the doorknob. It's not locked. I head into a courtyard. As soon as I enter, I'm greeted by a small, blonde boy. He sprints up to me, and hugs me. "I'm Asahi Matsumoto! Nice to meet you!" Though, I'm too interested in the half white half pink stuffed animal on the podium. A disembodied voice calls out to us, "Is everyone here? Well then, let's begin the meet-and-greet! I'm your teacher, Usami! It's your turn, First up, we have Tomoe Yuki-kun! Come on up, Yuki!" "It's your turn to go up on stage, Yuki-kun!" Asahi shouts, "Do your best!" I sigh and trudge up the stairs. "I'm Yuki Tomoe, the Ultimate Intellectual. That is all." Wait. How did I know to state my talent? "I'm Sakutaro Sakurai. Ultimate Traditional Youth," the next boy to go up on stage says, "Nice to meet you all." The next person up is a pink-clad loli. "I'm Haruka Tadokoro," she says, "I'm the Ultimate Evocator." "Mun Kyung. Ultimate K-Pop Idol." "Wataru Hasekura. Ultimate Tennis Player..." "Kohaku Kasugano. Ultimate Jazz Musician." "Saeko Yazawa! Ultimate Horsewoman!" "Minori Sagi. Ultimate Drummer, I guess..." "Asahi Matsumoto! Ultimate Track and Field Runner!" "Kazuki Hiruma. Ultimate Florist. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! HUH?!" "Sumire Uryū. Ultimate Stewardess." "Esther Smith. Ultimate Lucky Student. If you're not a Christian, STAY THE HELL AWAY!" "Atsushi Kurata. Ultimate Male Idol. I just wanna say... You three small ones are adorable...~!" ...I don't know how to feel about him. Or Esther. Or Kazuki. "Ciao~! Luciano Milano~! Ultimate Gambler~!" "Rosa de la Rosa. I am the Ultimate Politician! ...Don't laugh at my name..." "The president of Mexico?! I heard you were the youngest ever, but this young..." I accidentally exclaim. "Lisa Hanazono! I'm the Ultimate Terrorist. I blow things up, and IT'S A BLAST! GET IT?!" "Raven Blackstone... Ultimate... Please, for the love of god, don't make me say it..." That's odd, I thought. "Subaru Yasuhiro. Ultimate Little Brother..." "Mireille Fabre. If that's too hard, just call me Mi-chan or something. Ultimate Nail Artist." "Shōko Amakusa... Ultimate Investigator..." ---- We all visited for a while, before Usami came back up to the podium. "Allow me to explain the purpose of your surprise trip to this--" she was cut off. "Puhuhuhu... Puhuhuhuhuhu..." In her last moments, Usami had an expression of pure terror on her face. Her robotic body was pierced by a spear of some sort, and she fell to the ground. A black and white stuffed animal stepped up onto the podium. His right eye was peircingly red, and looked like a thunderbolt or wing, or... part of the emblem of Hope's Peak Academy... "I'm your new teacher, Monokuma," it declared, "and you're all dead kids walking! Puhuhuhu...~!" "What is your purpose?!" Rosa yelled. "My purpose is simple: to make you murder each other!" "Stop playing games!" Kazuki yelled. "Yeah! If I wanted to kill people, I'd go bomb something!" Lisa stated. "This is quite frightening..." Sakutaro said. The rest were either too scared to say anything, or speechless. "From here until you die or graduate, you're students of Hope's Peak Academy! How do you graduate, you ask? In the past, you'd have to get away with murder. This time, you have to be the last one standing! You have to kill until only you're left!" it stated, "Now, go home! It's late, and you need a good night's sleep. All of your belongings and shit are in your houses already. I've also left you a couple of gifts. Tool kits for the gentlemen, and sewing kits for the ladies! Also, your eHandbook will be sitting on each of your kitchen counters!" Without choice, we each went home. At least, to what was supposed to be home... ---- Enoshima Theatre! Vol. 1! A girl in a gyaru-styled outfit was watching intently from a movie theatre in the afterlife. She turned to who was sitting next to her. "Nanami-chan, isn't this great? A whole new killing game! Ahhhhh, so much wonderful despair...~!" Chiaki didn't respond.